The invention relates to the main propulsion arrangement of a marine vessel.
The examined patent application publication FI 76977 proposes a ship, of which the main propulsion arrangement consists of a turnable drive unit, inside which there is an electrical motor that is connected to a propeller at the end of the drive unit and acts as the ship's main propulsion motor. In that publication the propulsion arrangement in question is presented only schematically and its realization in a manner acceptable from the view point of economic feasibility and structural strength is not presented at all. The object of the invention is to improve and develop the propulsion arrangement proposed in the publication FI 76977, so that a high power main propulsion arrangement of a ship is created, that functions well in practice and is economically and technically favorable.